A Date and A Twix Bar
by ZacEfronluverxx
Summary: She finally agreed to go on a date with him and he even gave her a bar of her favorite chocolate "I'll be thinking of you when I eat that Twix Bar" ONE-SHOT!


"No Bolton, for the last time I do not want to go on a date with you!" I practically screamed. I was sitting in my homeroom class waiting for school to start. I was early today because my mama the principal, wanted to get to school even earlier. So, here I was, bored out of my mind, sitting in a classroom with Troy Bolton He has got to be the most annoying person I have ever met. He's been asking me to go on a date with him for months, although every time I say no. He's annoyed me since the moment we met and we met when we were three. He groaned and threw his head backwards. "Why do you even keep asking me?" I questioned "I always say no. I just don't want to go on a date with you, you've been annoying the hell out of me since we were three!"

Troy looked back towards me, a hurt expression taking over his face. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy brown hair. Troy was amazingly good looking, he had these amazing bright blue eyes that could make any girl melt. He went to the gym at least four times a week and he went for an hour run every day. Troy and I had always gotten along but over to past few months Troy has seemed different around me, a little more nervous, he's also been dressing differently. "Is that the only reason you don't want to go on a date with me? Because I annoy you? I don't always annoy you, we do hold normal conversations from time to time. I thought you liked me" He looked truly upset. I was about to say something back to him but he interrupted me "Don't even bother" And with that he walked out of the room.

I ran to the door and watched him walk down the empty hallway, his head hung low. I felt bad, when we were younger I head dreamed of going on a date with Troy. But when he first asked me I said no and I said no every time after that too. Was that my last chance? Was he ever going to ask me to go on a date with him again? Should I run after him? No. There was no point, I could talk to him later. Right now I needed to find his dad, Mr Jack Bolton. As I ran down the hallway I thought about Troy, what did he like about me? Why was I so special. I passed Sharpay Evans, she was always in school early. She had never liked me, but then again that didn't matter because I had never liked her either. She had been a complete bitch ever since I _accidentally_ glued her lips together in kindergarten. Notice my sarcasm? Yeah, I meant to glue her lips together. But come on, she had it coming, she ripped the head of my Barbie doll and flushed it down the toilet. Bitch.

I carried on running down the corridor until I arrived at the gym. I slowly opened the heavy doors and peered inside for Jack. I grinned when I saw him. "Heyy Jack!" I greeted, walking through the doors and running over to him for a hug. Jack was like a second dad to me, he was always there when I needed someone to talk to and he treated my like one of his own. "How are you?" I asked, making my way out of his strong arms

Jack smiled down at me "I'm fine, how is Miss Gabriella today?" He replied in a posh voice, sitting down on one of the bleachers.

I laughed, sitting down next to him "I'm good, I think I might have upset Troy today though" I sighed, fiddling with my fingers. I looked up at the older man before resting my head on his shoulder. I sighed "I didn't mean to upset him but I really don't get what he sees in me" I told him

Jack sighed and looked down at me "Sweetheart, this is Troy we're talking about, he's had a crush on you for years. You've always been friends and you've always been there for him. He likes that. You know Troy, he would do anything to get you to at least go on a date with him. Believe me he might be upset but that's not going to stop him from asking you out"

I nodded "I just feel bad, I kinda shouted at him" I confessed "He didn't deserve that. I feel like a complete idiot"

"Gabs, Troy will be fine. He's got such a big crush on you that I don't think he could ever be upset for angry with you" Jack told me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "Just go and talk to him"

I stood up "Okay, I'll go and find him" I told Jack. So, I said goodbye and ran out of the gym. I ran down the hallway as fast as my feet would carry me, I looked everywhere for Troy but I didn't see any sign of him. I groaned as the bell rang meaning I needed to get to homeroom. When I arrived at the classroom I sat down in my seat and faced my best friend, Taylor McKessie. "Hi Tay, how was your weekend?" I asked her, smiling sweetly as I looked over at Troy. He was talking to my twin brother, Brandon.

I turned back to Taylor and she smiled "Boring. Has Troy asked you out today?" She asked, giggling "Wait, don't answer that. Of course he has, he does it everyday"

I nodded "You're right. But I feel really bad, I shouted at him today. He looked really upset Tay. What if he doesn't want to talk to me again?"

Taylor rolled her eyes and shook her head "Gabs, Troy has liked you for years. He's not going to stop trying just yet. He really likes you Gabi, maybe you should just give him a chance or at least talk to him about it"

"I know Tay, I want to talk to him and I'm going to" Everyone in the room groaned as the second bell rang and Ms Darbus walked into the room.

I walked into the cafeteria and looked around for my friends. I smiled when I saw them at our normal table. As I sat down I looked across the room and saw Troy talking to Sharpay. I gasped, why was he talking to that bitch? I saw them laugh and then go their separate ways. I frowned and looked down at my food, I picked up an apple and took a bite. As I ate the rest of my food I stared at Troy, he was talking to Brandon again. I saw him nudge Troy and laugh after saying something to him. Although whatever he said Troy didn't seem to find funny. I shook my head and looked at Taylor "I'm gonna go, I've got uh...homework...yeah I've got homework to do" I lied

I watched Taylor nod before running off. I looked over at Troy who was standing in front of his locker, the door was open but all he was doing was looking inside of it. I raised my eyebrows before wondering past him, I looked over to him again and I saw what he was looking at, it was picture of him and I when we were younger. We were both sitting on a massive wall and we were about five, Troy had his arms wrapped around my shoulders and we both had massive smiles plastered on our faces.

I grinned as I walked away from Troy , maybe I should give him a chance it's not like he's a bad person and he's never hurt me. I walked over to my own locker and opened it, taking out a picture of Troy and I when we were about ten. We were in Hawaii with our families and we were sitting on the beach, I was sitting in between his legs and we were both smiling happily. We had always been pretty close and I was glad of that. I knew Troy would never do anything to hurt me and to tell the truth I was beginning to like him in a more than friends way too. I closed my locker door with the picture still in my hand before walking off to the field. I found a place to sit under a tree and I took a red Sharpie pen out of my pocket. After flipping the photo over I wrote a few words on it. When I was sure that I was confident enough to do what I wanted to do I stood up and began walking towards Troy. He was sitting with Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross. "Hi guys!" I greeted, sitting down with them.

"Heyy Gabsters" Chad grinned, slipping his arms around my shoulders. I had always been close to Chad, he was someone I could talk to about anything and he knew exactly how to make me laugh. He was like 'My brother from another Mother.' Oh my lanta that sounded weird. "How was your weekend?" He questioned

"It was good, Lucas was over on Saturday, he brought over his new girlfriend, Christie, she's really nice" I replied, resting my head on Chad's shoulder as I lay my hands on the glass beside me. Lucas was my eldest brother and he looked a lot like my mother while I looked more like my dad. I had a big family consisting of my parents, Maria and David, who I was very close to, Lucas who is 24, Eva who is 23, Lauren who is twenty one, Adam and Byron who are twenty, Dylan who is 18 and then there's me and Brandon and we're 16. Brandon was older by five minutes. "How was yours?"

"It was okay, I was completely bored yesterday though. I had nothing to do and my Mum just moaned at me the whole day" He replied, spinning his basketball on his index finger. Chad absolutely loved basketball, it was his life. He even named it...Bobby. I'm not sure why he named it but then again this was Chad and he was slightly weird and strange at times.

I laughed and nudged him "You should have come over to mine, we could have hung out. I didn't do much this weekend, just lounging around with the family. But are you still on for swimming on Saturday?" I asked

Chad nodded his hand as he sat his basketball on the floor in front on him "Yeah, I can't wait. I love that massive flume they've got there! It's amazing." He replied, happily. "We haven't done anything together in so long, it's going to be good"

I nodded "How about you guys? Did you have a good weekend?" I questioned, taking a sip of the water I carried around in a bottle with me in case I got thirsty in lessons.

"Mine was normal" Zeke told me "Molly was staying over for the weekend and she made me take her everywhere" Molly was Zeke's younger sister and she lived with their Mom while Zeke lived with their dad. Their parents had split up when Zeke was twelve and Molly was eight.

"Ugh, mine was nothing out of the ordinary" Jason moaned "It was so boring, we need to do things as a group more often, we don't do anything at the weekends any more. I miss it"

"Jason's right" Zeke mentioned "We used to do so much together outside of school, now we don't do anything

"Yeah, we can figure something out" I added, standing to my feet and walking over to Troy. I bent down next to him and handed him the picture "I wanted to give you this, don't looked at the back yet though"

And with that said and done I said bye to the boys and ran off to find Taylor. I walked through the doors leading to the building and trudged through the hallways. As I turned a corner I was met with a cold glare from Sharpay who was standing in front of her bright pink locker. "What's up Barbie? Forgotten your combination? Oh! Sorry you can't forget things if you never had a brain in the first place!"

She looked at me but didn't move any closer "I don't know what Bolton sees in you, your fat and flat like a Twix bar."

I rolled my eyes, something I always do at her comments. "At least I don't throw myself at every boy that comes my way"

When I walked away I smiled to myself, feeling good. This was one time I had talked to Sharpay without getting into a fight with her. I walked down the corridor to the girls bathroom and when I got there I opened the door and walked in. I grinned when I saw Taylor standing at the sinks. "Hi Tay!"

"Hi sweetheart" She smiled, pulling her hair brush out of her bag and brushing her hair with it. "Gotten into any fights with Sharpay yet?" Taylor questioned

"Nope" I replied, happily as I looked at myself in the mirror. I ran a brush through my messy hair and tied it into a high bun.

Taylor looked at me, clearly shocked "You haven't gotten in a fight with her today? Way to go girl!" She laughed, patting me on the back as we walked out the bathroom and into the hallway. "So have you said anything to Bolton yet?"

"Not exactly. I gave him an old picture of us and I wrote my new answer on the back. I don't even know if he's seen it yet" I explained, sighing as I saw Troy talking to Heather Milton, she was this really stuck up girl in our year that no one liked. Troy looked extremely uncomfortable so I walked over to them to give him a hand "Hi Troy! Heather. You know Troy will never like you so why don't you just get off your high horse and go back under your rock"

"In your dreams Montez." Heather started "You're the one who keeps saying no to him"

I rolled my eyes "Just go away Heather, no one wants you here, especially not Troy" I smiled as she walked away with huff. Giggling I turned to Troy and grinned up at him "Did you read what was on the back of the picture?"

Confused, Troy turned the picture that was still sitting in his hands over. His eyes went slightly wide and he had a massive grin on his face by the time he looked back at me. He words I wrote on the back of the photograph were..._Troy, I'd be honored to go on a date with you. Is tonight at 7 okay?_

"You're really saying yes to going on a date with me?" He questioned as he looked down at me with his bright blue eyes that fallen so in love with. I didn't say anything but I nodded, a smile taking over my face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I laughed as Troy hugged me "I wish I had said yes the first time you asked me, I guess I was just too nervous" I admitted

"You were nervous about going on a date with me?" He frowned and we pulled apart

I nodded "Yeah and I'm sorry about what I said this morning, I shouldn't have shouted either, that wasn't right and you didn't deserve that. Also, I promise to never do that to you again"

"I know you didn't mean to Gabriella and a forgive you, we all do things we don't mean at times, we're only human" Troy reminded me as we began to walk down the hallway, his arm slung over my shoulders as he pulled me into his side.

I beamed and I could feel my heart skip a beat as he winked at me "I'm glad you forgive my Troy, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you didn't. I really felt bad"

"I know you did" Troy chuckled "You keep saying." We kept quiet until he started to talk again "So tonight at seven okay then?"

Later, I found myself in my room getting ready for my date with Troy. I was nervous to say the least. Although I knew I had no reason to be nervous, Troy was a total gentleman and he had never said or done anything to upset me in anyway. After taking a shower I walked over to my closet as picked out a light pink summer dress that ended a few inches above my knees. I strolled into my en suite bathroom and locked the door behind me. When I was changed I looked at myself in the mirror before walking back into my room. I picked out some white sandals and put them on my feet. I then sat down at my dressing table and sorted out my make up and hair. I let my hair fall down in it's natural curls and put on light make-up. As I wandered down the stairs I smiled as Lucas and Christie standing at the front door talking to my mum "Hi guys!" I smiled, running over and hugging the both of them.

"Hi sis, why are you dressed up so nice?" Lucas questioned as he looked down at my outfit.

I giggled "I've got a date"

His eyes went wide and he walked into the house before taking off his shoes "Why with? Do I know him? Is he nice? Where's he taking you?"

"Lucas calm down!" I exclaimed "I'm going on a date with Troy and I don't know where he's taking me, he said it's a surprise. He's going to be here in a minute actually"

Lucas' eyes went even wider than they already were "Troy? You actually said yes to going on a date with him? Geez, finally!"

I squealed as the doorbell rang, before opening the door I checked myself in the mirror to make sure I looked okay. When the door was fully open I grinned as I saw the red roses Troy was holding. "Hi Troy!"

Troy beamed and handed me the roses. "These are for you"

After handing the roses to my mum so she could put them in a vase, we said goodbye to my family and made our way to Troy's truck. "How old is this thing?" I giggled

Troy smiled as he helped me into the passenger side since I was short. When I was sat in my seat he shut the door and got into the drivers seat. "Uh...old enough. There's something else I wanted to give you though." After reaching into his pocket Troy pulled out something wrapped in gold wrapping. He laughed after seeing my confused face. "It's your favorite chocolate bar, right?"

I nodded and laughed as I took the Twix bar from him. "You know I was talking to Sharpay earlier, she said she doesn't know what you see in me and that I'm fat and flat like a Twix bar"

"Ella, you shouldn't listen to anything she say's" Troy told me as we drove away from my house. "Your defiantly not fat and flat" He chuckled "You're perfect Ella"

I felt myself blush as he winked at me yet again. "You really think so?" I asked, turning my head too look at him. If one of us were perfect it was definitely him.

"Of course you are. Your the most perfect girl I have ever met. You don't ever need to listen to her" He told me, resting his hand over mine as he drove down the road. "You're beautiful, don't let anyone ever let you think otherwise. Promise?"

I grinned up at him "Promise. But you're perfect too. You have got to be the most caring boy I have ever met, you've always been there for me and believe me I'm forever grateful"

Troy stopped the truck by a park I had never seen before. "It's really no problem Ella, you mean a lot to me and I never want to see you get hurt" He replied before climbing out of the truck and opening my door. I giggled and took his hand. When I was out of the truck Troy grabbed a basket and a blanket then locked the vehicle. We began to walk along the pathway and Troy took me to an area under a big tree. He set the blanket over the grass and put the basket on top of it. I smiled and sat down next to him, leaning against the tree.

"Troy you're so sweet!" I exclaimed as he pulled out some Dr Pepper from the basket "Do you know all my favorite drinks?" I laughed, grabbing his hand and entwining our fingers.

Troy just simply nodded as he handed me a bottle of the fizzy drink. "Thank you" I beamed, unscrewing the cap and taking a sip "You're such a nice person Troy, it's hard to find people like you these days and I'm so glad you saved me from the bitch that's Sharpay when I glued her lips together"

Troy chuckled "No problem, anyway she deserved it. It shut her up for a while"

I nodded "Very true. But I've wondered this for a while, why did you want to go on a date with me? You could have gotten any of the other girls at school and they would say yes in a heart beat, but you never gave up on asking me"

"I really like you Gabriella, I always have. There was something about you that I really liked and I never wanted to give up on asking you because I thought you would say yes at some point."

I grinned up at Troy before planting a kiss on his right cheek. Yep there was no lip kissing on this date. "Well thank you for doing that, I really really really like you too"

When Troy was dropping me off back at home we stood on the front step as we said goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Troy said

"Of course" I giggled, kissing his cheek again "I had loads of fun tonight, will we be doing it again some time?" I wondered, hoping me would say yes

"If you want to yeah, I had loads of fun too" He answered

"Good...and oh yeah! I'll be thinking of you when I eat that Twix Bar"


End file.
